User talk:Ultimateria
Hi, welcome to EarthBound Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gang Zombie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Exdeath64 (Talk) 19:42, 23 June 2009 Okay, I'll stop separating them. I assumed, though, that since there was no page for "Earthbound Enemies", it was obsolete. Also, it seemed that it would be more organized if it was separated into sub-categories. --Gastrodon 22:33, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, okay. I see what you mean now. I'll help fix them. Also, should there be subcategories for things like "Robots" and "Unused Enemies"? --Gastrodon 02:25, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Will do. Thanks! --Gastrodon 04:11, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Just out of curiosity, are you planning on staying around here a while? If so, try to spread the word. This place is rather dead. Exdeath64 02:28, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hm...I actually don't spend much time on Wikia, despite being an admin at Nintendo (well, you should know). I will fix the categories, and I really would like to see better enemy tables. I'm not thinking long-term though. --'Ulti'''materia'' 03:01, 8 July 2009 (UTC) "Forged" is just a term I use when I create a page. Exdeath64 07:03, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the tips on internal linking! I have lots of knowledge on the Mother series, it's just that my knowledge on the technical aspects of contributing is just a little lacking, but i learn fast. --http://i588.photobucket.com/albums/ss324/steam_punk/MichaelfacingRightf-Copy-1.jpg , Michael Andonuts 16:19 September 20, 2009 (UTC) Just so you know, we ARE covering fan based projects. I know, I know its "Unprofessional". But lets face it, short of fan creations, the series is dead. If we don't start covering stuff like Mother 4 and Cognitive Dissonance (google it) and other fan projects, we are out of material to use. Not to mention that the Mother series has one of the most dedicated fanbases period. I know the categories suck, that was from before I took over and I have been working on fixing the multiple problems with the wiki. Has for new users, we have to compete with Starman.net, we will always be of lesser importance then they are. Exdeath64 19:33, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I know, but we ARE eventually going to run out of material from the main series. I don't mind refining the other games. But we should, at the same time start working of the fan games. Expand on the old, lay the foundations for the new. Exdeath64 23:00, September 21, 2009 (UTC) We really need an active admin on this site orone thata checks in every other day.-- A comment too, you know Thanks man, for figuring out that problem. I think those new articles I've made isn't deleted yet, so, maybe in my next edits I'll: *Stop adding fictional in every item/character/ yea..... *And delete fluff and unregistered nonsense..... Oh well, I'll be adding more info to the List of enemies in Mother 3 and the items of that game. --Marxgiygas gamma (And Yet, Formidable Combos!') P.S. edit my articles if I make errors and stuff..... thanks dude for taking time for reading my Mother 3 and Earthbound articles. ^_^ MMMHMMM i thought there was a page call list of enemies in earthbound? i remember that i edited it myself Dhuzy 18:10, February 19, 2010 (UTC) This place is sorta dead, isn't it? Well, I have a question. There are many articles about individual enemies in this wiki, but there is a page of all the enemies for one game. What should we go with, a list of all enemies, or individual articles for each enemy? Dhuzy 17:35, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Mapson on the mother 3 enemy list Why did you put Mapson on the list of mother 3 enemies? I think you might have made a mistake and I`m just asking. nintendow 21:45, April 10, 2010 (UTC)nintendow I checked the page, and Mapson isn't on the list. Also no one has edited the page these days (the last time someone edited was in November 2009), and Ultimateria never edited this page. Maybe you were looking at the wrong page? Dhuzy 22:18, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :No, I accidentally categorized Mapson under Mother 3 Enemies, but I've taken care of it now. Thanks for the heads up, Nintendow! --'Ulti'[[User talk: Ultimateria|'materia']] 15:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I thought you talking about the page. But good job, Nintendow. Dan Huzy 15:53, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, we're supposed to delete the redirect pages? Shouldn't we delete Club Stoic, then? Dhuzy 23:38, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :No, it's just that it was a confusing web of redirects that I think we can do without. --'Ulti'[[User talk: Ultimateria|'materia']] 23:44, April 17, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'm really getting messed up with redirects and moving here. So, I thought I was going to the Hustle for Pride page, but instead I went to the Hustle For Pride page, which was not a page. I was going to edit the page I thought I was at, but then I noticed something was wrong. But I could stop, I went to the editing screen. I accidently hit a "d" and by instinct, pressed the "save page" button. I totally forgot about redirects and now the page has a delete tag on it. Could you tell me how to do a redirect properly? It would be best if you let me redirect it after you teach me so I can finally do it for the first time (lol). Dhuzy 20:57, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, I did it. (I just totallly ruined my reputation, ha.) Dhuzy 01:52, April 19, 2010 (UTC) List of Battle Memory Quotes I was thinking that we should make a page of Battle Memory quotes, which could be mentioned on the Battle Memory page and replace the need for a "Battle Memory" section for every page. I cannot start it, as I don't have the game, but maybe you or someone else can. Dhuzy 21:01, April 24, 2010 (UTC) The wiki's back to being dead; I'm like the only one fully active around here, with an occasional edit by a user or UC. :It's a good idea, but I don't have the time either. I'm not really dedicated to adding content to this wiki; I just try to keep an eye on vandalism. --'Ulti'[[User talk: Ultimateria|'materia']] 21:51, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll ask someone else. Dhuzy 23:56, April 24, 2010 (UTC) A user i am not, thank you very much. 16:26, June 2, 2013 (UTC)